His little nerd
by JaneAnne97
Summary: Zenia, the girl at the bottom of the social ladder she is picked on everyday by Calli the most popular girl in school and defiantly the bitchiest. She is ruining Zea's life. One day when Sam Calli's friend tells Zenia that all he wants is her she thinks it is a prank. But is it really? Does Sam really like her?
1. His Feelings

"Go to Hell. You bloody bitch." I said in my head too the most popular girl in school. Calli. I hated her so much she made my life a living hell everyday of my life since I moved here my freshman year. Here I am now a Senior and she is still being a bitch. I wish I couldn't stand up to her and her clones. But I am just a nerdy bookworm. I love to read but I hate school. I owe hating school all to Calli and her friends. They were Britt( her name is just Britt never been Brittany), Tabby( I know cat much. I want to go up to her and say meow. I have no clue what her parents were thinking), oh and the boys Matt ( god of all popular boy. He is defiantly something to look at but the biggest dick you will ever meet.), Hal( I know he sounds so gay right. I have an idea that he is.), Last but not least Sam ( he is the tall, dark, and handsome literally). So that is the who crowd bunch of Bitches and assholes. I hate them all except Sam. He was actually was kind of nice. He did have his dick moments though like when he pushes me and call me a nerd.

"Hello, earth to the worlds biggest nerd." I heard Calli yelling in my face.

"What the hell do you want." I said out loud not realizing it.

"I want you to apologize for dripping your fucking juice down my brand new shirt." She said fan her shirt talking about how expensive it was. Whatever I couldn't give a fuck about her and her new ugly shirt. She really needs to learn what this years styles are. Really. For being popular she had the worst taste in clothes.

"Hell no it was a accident. Plus I'm not sorry it looks better with the juice on it anyway."I said walking away. I couldn't believe I finally had the guts to do that. In the distance I could her the faint sound of Calli screeching and the clones trying to calm her down. As I was about to walk out of the door I ran into something.

"um-mph." I groaned.

"Watch were your going freak." The familiar voice said I looked up and saw Sam staring at me.

"What are you looking at."I said a little freaked out

"Uhh n..nothing."He said stuttering he actually stuttered he never stuttered. He was always cool. Never self conscious. I thought it was little weird.

"What is your problem."

"Uh you. What else would be my problem besides a stupid little nerdy bookworm." Those word stung my ears to hear. Sam was never that cool he usually sat back and watched his friends torture me. Just chiming in to confirm something. Tears started freely run down my face. I didn't care who saw me. I just calmly walked away. I was stopped. Sam had grabbed the tips softly and pulled me back to face him.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked Tears running down my face never stopping.

"You." He said flatly.

"What?" I asked him clearly confused.

"I want you Zenia." I flinched at the sound of my name. No one ever called me by my name.

"Sam can you just stop teasing me I have had enough of you bullshit. You are really starting to piss me off." I said starting to yell at him. I was tired of him giving me bullshit. For a second I though he was being serious. With that he let go of me and I ran out to my car and sat there for the rest of the school day crying my eyes out.

At the end of the day just as i was about to climb up to the front seat and drive away there was a tap on my window. I decided to go out and see what they needed.

"What do you want?" Then I saw who it was and decided not to be so nice. "Go away Sam I have heard enough from you today."

"Zenia. I want to tell you that I really do want to you. I like you. I am sorry that you though I was trying to be a prat but I wasn't. I am tired of being someone I'm not all the time. I really don't care about being popular. I just care about you. I like you Zenia Scott. And i am not afraid to shout it out to the world to hear." He said sounding sincere but I didn't believe him for a moment.

"Did your friends put you up to this. I can't believe this. You all have stoop down to a new kind of cruel. I knew you were all asses. But really just because I have never had a real boyfriend doesn't mean you can make fun of me about it." I said with new tears streaming down my face. I instantly got in my car and drove away. Leaving behind Sam with a bewildered confused look on his face.


	2. Her Rejection

When I got home that night I cried all night. I slept for maybe 4 hours total. I couldn't stop thinking about Sam and why he had to be so cruel. I had never ever done anything to him. I didn't understand why he decided to play such a disgusting joke.

The next day I went to school despite the lack of sleep the previous night. I looked like shit and felt as if I was too. I was wearing sweats and a big, heavy sweatshirt, a pair of rip off uggs, and my nerd glasses that I loved. While I was walking through the halls I heard cat calls from a bunch of boys but I heard a male voice to tell all of them to shut up. I smiled at the fact that some boy was standing up for me. When I got to my locker a piece of neatly folded loose leaf paper flew out of my locker. It had _**Zenia **_neatly printed on the front. I decided to unfold the note and read it.

_**Dear Zenia.**_

_**I am sorry that you think I am being a prat and trying to be cruel. But I am not like that and could never ever be so rude to something like that to you. I really like you and I am not joking. I don't know why you think I am. I am only mean to you to please Calli and yet I am rarely ever rude to you. I wish you could believe me. I know I am a prick but I am being serious I want to go out with you. If you return the feeling and would like to go out on a date with me meet me on the bench in the courtyard during lunch I know that is where you usually eat.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Sam**_

He even signed his name with love that had melted my heart but I still didn't believe that this wasn't a prank. Maybe I should play along and meet Sam in the courtyard. That is exactly what I was going to to do.

**In the Courtyard during lunch **

**(Sam's Pov)**

I hoped with all my heart that she would show up and returned the feeling. All last night I only thought what Zenia looked like when I told her I liked her. The anger and astonishment in her face. She was beyond pissed. She thought I was put up to telling her my feelings. She thought it was just one big joke. It was hard enough telling her that I like her. But she had to add to it by thinking that it was a prank. Come on honestly. People at this school really didn't know me. I would never do something like that. I'm never rude to anyone except for Zenia. I never noticed how beautiful she was until the beginning of this year. I realized that I was only mean to her because I had feelings for her.

"Sam. SAM!" I was broken out of my thoughts when Zenia yelled at me. "What do you want from me Sam."

"Well like I told you Zea I want you."

"Don't ever call me Zea you do not have the right to give me nicknames." She yelled at me.

"Whoa whoa calm down I am sorry."I said trying to calm her down but I think I made her more mad. She was glaring at me. She then turned on her heals and walked away. I didn't want her to leave so I grabbed her fingers again and held her hand. I turned her towards me and pulled her closer.

"Why can't you just leave me alone." She said. I saw her eyes starting to well up with tears and her voice crack.

"I am never going to leave you alone until you believe me that me liking you is not a joke and has been one." I said wanting to pull her as close to me as I could. I decided to act on impulse and pull her close. We were so close that our noses were touching. It made me shiver against her.

"Please Sam. Please. Just let me go." Now tears freely running down her cheeks.

"Never." I said placing my hands on the small of her back and started to kiss her neck. I felt her relax in my arms as I started to place a small trail of kisses leading up to her lips. When I got to her lips I started to kiss around them. She then flung her arms around my neck. I grinned at her action and gave in and kissed her. She immediately started to kiss back. I flicked my tongue over her bottom lip and she let me in. She started to run her hand through my short hair. When we kissed I swear I felt a wave of electricity between us. I then pulled my lips from her and started to nibble on her neck giving her a love bite. I could hear her softly moan.

"Sam, I can't do this." She said pushing me away.

"Okay then we can go to your car and we won't get in trouble for making out of school property." I suggested and started to pull her off to her car but she wouldn't budge she just let out a little chuckle that made my heart flip. She nodded her head.

"No Sam I can't do this. We can't be together it will never work. You will start to get teased because you are dating me and you are going to to loose all your friends. I can't be responsible for that."

"I don't care Zea I want to be with you." I said using her now nickname scared that she will be mad at me for doing that. She just nodded her head.

"No Sam It will never work." With that she left me alone in the courtyard all alone.


	3. The Loo

**(Zea's POV)**

I can't believe that I rejected Sam Hunt. One of the most popular boys in school. He wanted to be with me. I know that it will never work even if we tried hard. I kind of wanted to be with him too. He kissed me too. Thinking about the kiss gave me the shivers. I wondered if he could feel the sparks too.

As I walked away from Sam I felt kind of bad but not bad enough to go back and risk him getting hurt like me. When I walked into my next class I tripped and all my things scattered across the classroom. Everyone was staring and laughing at me. I saw Matt snicker right above me and I knew that he was the one who tripped me.

"Whatcha looking at freak." Matt said snickering.

"I don't know. All I see is this piece of shit standing over me." I said after gathering all my stuff and standing up to face him.

"You know what dickhead" Matt mumbled

"What was that you called yourself an dickhead Well you really know your self then. Well any way I should really get back to my seat. Toddles." I said giving him a little smile. I saw a snickering Sam come in the room. I guessed he was laughing at what I did too Matt. I felt good about what happened. I finally felt good about myself. Sam sat right behind me. I felt him playing with my hair. I smiled. I was glad that he wasn't mad at me. But it was driving me absolutely nuts that he was playing with me. I guess that was his way of saying 'still want you even though you rejected me.' At least he wasn't pissed. I know I would be. God could he like stop ever. I wanted him to keep going but I also wanted to punch him the balls.

"Sam could you please stop you are driving me insane." I said turning around to face him.

"No." He simply said and gave me the most adorable lopsided grin. I just let him continue. I didn't even know what the teacher was talking about all I thought about was Sam.

**(Sam's POV)**

I was twirling Zea's hair during class. I could tell she was going crazy with my touch. I didn't care I just kept playing with her hair. I wanted her to want me just as much as I wanted her. When the bell rang I was disappointed to be leaving Zea. I just wanted to be with her. She didn't even want me. I have girls asking me out daily and when I finally ask the girl of my dreams out she rejected me. I surprisingly didn't care. I decided that I can make her want me just mess with her. I know this was maybe a little rude doing it this way but I just want her so damn much. She was so beautiful, smart, and damn her smile made me go insane. The way she wore her glasses made me want to jump her. You could imagine have the girl you have wanted for so long kiss you and then tell you that she can't do it. Well fuck it. I am going to have her in my arms no matter. I could care less about Calli and all her bitches. And holy shit I just Matt and Hal of my back. They could go screw each other for all I care. What ever they want to think about me they can think about in anyway the want. I just Zea to be mine. I always get what I want. I may sound a bit cocky and like a git but really not. I just want Zea so bad that it hurts. My heart aches for her. As I went to my locker to get my books for my next class I was pulled into a closet.

"Hey Baby." I heard a familiar voice say but it wasn't the voice I wanted. It was Calli.

"Calli leave me the fuck alone I told you I want nothing to do with you!" I yelled at her.

"Come on you know ow much I love doing it during school." OH. MY. GOD. This girl did not get a clue.

"What the bloody hell. Calli I have never had fucking sex with you nor will I ever have sex with you! Now get the fuck out of my way!" I said pushing her aside. I had my hand on the doorknob and she grabbed me and pushed me up against the door and kissed me. I didn't dare kiss her back. "What the Fuck get the hell off of me." I said shoving her off and left. When I got out I saw the whole Fucking school staring at me.

"That was the best. Thanks Sammy for another great time." Calli said and walked out of the door with a smart ass smirk on her ugly ass face. God I hate that bitch. When I got out I heard everyone cheering for me. I didn't know if it was because I just dissed Calli or if they thought I fucked her. I am guessing fucked her because I saw Zea with tears streaming down her face. They must of thought we liked role play where I was the jerk who wouldn't have sex with the biggest bitch in school. I was going to go up to Zea but she just ran to the girls loo. I wanted to go after her but I didn't think if that would be the best idea. I went anyway I had to go explain my self even though I don't have to. I mean we aren't dating each other. I still thought she needed to hear me out.

"Zea." I said walking into the girls loo, "Zea let me explain."

"It's alright Sam you don't need to. I understand I wouldn't go out with you so you fucked some other whore." She called out from one of the stalls.

"Zea we didn't do anything she pulled me in a closet and I yelled at her and she kissed me but I pulled away and left. I don't know why everyone thinks we had sex." I said looking through the stalls for her.

"ahhhh!" Some girl screamed when she saw me in the loo. "Get out this is the girls lavatory!"

"I am not leaving so go to the other loo." As I said that I could hear Zea chuckling at me. I smiled at the sound of her laugh it always made me smile. When I finally found her curled up in the end stall on the toilet I went over to her. "Zea can you please look at me." I said kneeling beside her and lifting her head up so she would look me in the eye.

"Please Sam please leave before you make everything worst." She said looking into my eyes.

"What if I don't want to." I told her and it cause her to giggle more. I smiled at her she was so beautiful when she laughs.

"Sam, I am sorry for telling you no. That isn't really what I want but I am sticking on to my answer. We can't be together. I want to but it will never hurt. I know you will want your friends back and leave me. I don't want to do that to you." She said and stood up and left me again but this time in the girls lavatory. Just as she left another girl came in and screamed. I ignored her and left. I was so upset. She wanted me too but she won't do anything. I will make her do something about it I want her so bad.


	4. Her Craziness

**(Sam's POV)**

god I was so pissed off. Why won't she just go out with me if she wants me. I couldn't give a fuck about my friends they weren't even my friends. The whole day all I thought about was how Zea said that she wanted me but won't do anything. The rest of the day I thought of a way make her want me more. I would mess with her. Touch her during class like when I played with her hair. That would work. She went crazy when I was twirling her hair. Imagine if I was poking her or rubbing her back. Maybe I would even pass love notes. I knew it would work. When I got home from school I wrote down all the ways to make her go mad and decided to do one everyday. Tomorrow would be love notes all day in her locker or in class.

The next day I got up early and decided to write a note. I thought is was perfect, sweet and too the point. When I got to school I went and put it in her locker and went to go hang out with my truly best friend Alex. He knew about my crush on Zea and totally supported it he thought she was smoking as well. 15 Minutes later I saw Zea open her locker and pick up the note that fell out. I saw her start to read it and smile. I could tell my plan was working.

**(Zea's POV)**

As I opened my locker this morning I note fluttered out of my locker. I instantly knew it was from Sam. I picked it up and read it.

_Zea,_

_I want you, I know you want me too. _

_Sam._

That was all it said. I smiled it was cute and to the point. I loved it. I love how badly he wanted he was trying to get me. I didn't know what he was playing at but I think it is working. All day I got notes all day just like this one. They all made me smile. They were saying this like I love the way you make me feel, I love you laugh or smile, you are so beautiful. Shit like that. Every time I read one my heart melted. It made me rethink my decision. I wasn't going to change it though I am sticking with it. It is the best thing for the both of us. There never was going to be an _**us**_ as long I was in school with the Calli clan. When I was about to walk to my next class I felt someone pull me back.

"Going somewhere." I heard come out of Sam's mouth.

"yes to my next class." I said letting out a giggle.

"Why?" Was he serious. I gave him a are-you-clueless look.

"Because I have to go so I can get good grades. I think you should go too. I( have a feeling you need to higher those grades up anyway." I laughed at my own joke.

"Hey that isn't funny." Sam said laughing himself. "So anyway I was going to ask if you got the notes."

"yes Sam I did." I said starting to walk away. "Oh by the way your plan isn't going to work." I said looking over my shoulder.


	5. The Note

**(Zea's POV)**

After class I went to my locker for my lunch. Just I suspected a note fell out of my locker. But it wasn't just a normal note. It had a white rose attached on to it. How did he know those were my favorite flower. I opened it up and read it.

_**Dear Zenia,**_

_**I think you are the most beautiful girl in school and was wondering if you like me. Because I definitely like you.**_

_**Alex.**_

What I didn't understand why is Alex giving notes now. This isn't right. I thought Sam and Alex were Best friends.

"Hey Babe miss me?" I felt Sam tap me on the shoulder and turn me around to face him

"Of course." I teased him.

"hey who is this from?" Sam asked me taking the note out of my hand. "Bloody hell. What the fuck does he think he is doing. I told him I liked you. I told him I was falling for you. And what does he try to do. Take you away from. Well if thinks he can do that then he has another thing coming to him that mother fucker!" Sam started to yell extremely pissed off. As Sam was off on a rant I saw Calli off in the corner snickering. What is her problem bitch. God I hated her.

"Sam it's fine I don't like him. Okay. I only have eyes for you." I said in a soothing voice trying to calm him down.

"then why won't you do anything if you have eyes for me." Sam almost yelled getting irritated.

"You know damn well why I won't. Bloody hell Sam."

"I told you I don't give a fuck what everyone thinks about me. You still don't do a damn thing. God why I am trying to win you over when I am getting no where." Sam said a stomped off going to look for Alex I guessed. He left me with tears on my face. I really don't know why I won't go out with him. I mean is fine with being bullied and shit. So why won't I do anything.

**(Sam's POV)**

God I was going to kill that motherfucking bastard. I can't believe the shit that he was trying to pull. Trying to get to the kill I wanted so desperately. What the hell was he thinking. He totally just broke the bro code. God what an ass. If he was doing this just to upset Zea. You know all hell is going to fucking break loose. That Bastard. As I stomped down the halls with my fist clenching and unclenching I got a lot of stares. I couldn't give a fuck I was going to kill my best friend. When I finally saw him I instantly punched him in the face.

"What the fuck Sam." Alex said holding his face.

"That is for stealing Zea away from me. Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" I yelled in his face.

"It was a joke you prick. Calli set it all up. It was just for laughs. I thought it was hysterical I thought would feel the same way." Alex told me his nose starting to drip with blood.

"Why would I think that was bloody funny. She thought that is what I was doing to her before. Know when she finds out she is never going to trust me. Thanks for screwing up my chances of ever getting the girl of my dreams. You just fucked up my life ass." I said and punched him again. I then satisfied left Alex with blood now streaming down his face.

"You Prat I can't believe you did this. Fuck you Sam." I could hear him say. I held up my finger and went to find Calli.

As I walked through the halls everyone was staring at me because of what I just did. I was never known to be a violent person but when it comes to someone I love I defend it. Wait did I just say love. Well I guess I did. I thought smiling to myself. When I finally spotted her in the crowd. I walked over to her.

"What the Fuck Calli! I can't believe you. Putting my best friend up to this. What are you getting at." I yelled at Calli.

"You." She said simply.

"Well you never getting me. My heart belongs to Zea. So I guess you fucked up idea should be thrown out. It will only ever happen it you screwed up sick dreams. I hate you. You need to stay out of my life. You are ruining my life."  
"i am not staying away Sam. I always get what I want and you of all people should know that." She told me. I just rolled my eyes and decided to go eat lunch in the last 20 minutes of the period.

When I finally got my pizza form the lunch line I went on a search for Zea to tell her I was sorry for yelling at her. I feel like a complete and total ass.

I want to tell her what really happened but I know she is already upset because I yelled so I didn't want to make it worst.

"Hey Zea." I said walking outside to find Zea eating her pretzels and reading a book sitting at the only table outside. Leave to Zea to be Reading and eating.

"Oh hey Sam." She said sounded disappointed to see that is was me.

"Zea I wanted to said I feel like an ass about early I was pissed. I thought I was going to loose you before I could even call you mine." I explained to her.

"You are never going to loose me." She whispered in my ear making me get the shivers.

I turned to face her and met her eyes. We stayed like that for a few minutes before she kissed me. I was surprised that she kissed me. I kissed her back. She bit my lower lip telling me she wanted in. I let her and explored her entire mouth. She tasted so good like blueberries. My favorite fruit. I know weird but it was true. After a few minutes of pure bliss she pulled away as I let out a disappointed groan.

"I give in." Was all she said and kissed me again.

**A/N I give credit for this bad ass idea to CaityLightning. She came up with this awesome idea for this chapter and for that I am so happy. Thanks for reviewing to CaityLightning. Please Review. Bye Peeps. Love ya all. **


	6. Their Detention

**(Zea's POV)**

Oh my fucking god. I kissed him. I told him I give up. I practically just told him that I want to go out with him now. Wow am I his girlfriend. What is going on? I am so utterly confused out of my fucking mind. What the hell is going on?

"Zea?" Sam said pulling away from the perfect kiss.

"Yeah?" I said upset he pulled away. I just wanted his lips on mine.

"Does this mean you want to be my girlfriend. That you want to finally make this official." He asked and I just nodded my head. I just grabbed his shirt and pulled him into another deep, luscious kiss. After a few unforgettable minutes I pulled away.

"Sam we have to go to class." I said and heard him moan.

I had to pull Sam all the way to his next class. Which we had together. I held his hand for the whole school to see. I had no shame and I couldn't give a flying fuck what people thought of me. The look of pure joy on Sam's face that I was holding his hand told me he didn't give a fuck either. The next class was chemistry and we had a lab and got to pick out partner. I picked Sam of course. We sat next to each other all period. All through class while I was trying to paying attention to what I was putting in a flask Sam was rubbing his hand up and down my thigh. He was distracting me which caused me to put a little to much of a substance in the flask. The fluid bubbled over which caused Sam and I to get detentions. Me, Zenia Scott got a detention. I never in my life got a detention. It didn't bother me that much because it was with Sam. Plus he promised he would take me out on our first date afterward.

I was actually excited for detention. It meant that I got to spend more time with Sam. At the end of the day I went to my locker to get my stuff and head to the detention room.

"Hey." I heard a male voice behind me. The boy then grabbed my waist and looped his hand around me. I knew it wasn't Sam because it didn't sound like. This made me nervous.

"Who ever the fuck you are get you greasy ass hand off of me and leave me the fuck alone. Or you will be in for a rude awakening." I said turning around and I kneed the boy in the crotch. "I hope that fucking hurt. Oh by the way I have a boyfriend." I now realizing it was Alex but still not sorry. He shouldn't of touched me or scared the shit out of me. "Oh my Fuck are you okay Alex. I didn't know it was you but you still shouldn't of scared the shit out of me."

"Oh fuck." Alex groaned holding his balls. As I was just staring at Alex feeling a little bit of remorse Sam came up.

"Hey Zea. What happened to the mother fucker." Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam."I scolded him and smacked his arm.

"Hey what was that for." Sam rubbed his arm.

"For being mean."

"Well the little fucker deserves it trying to steal you from me." Sam said putting his arm around my waist pulling me close. "So anyway whatcha do?"

"I kneed him in the crotch because he scared the shit out of me." I said and Alex just groaned as Sam burst out laughing.

"Oh my god you deserved it you son of a bitch." Sam said patting his shoulder. Alex just groaned again.

"I don't deserve fuck you Dick." Alex burst out.

"What ever. You deserved being punched and being kicked it the dick." Sam said about to walk away with me.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I yelled

"I punched the little fucker because he was trying to get you. Because the note you got from him was all a joke. He did it to upset you. Calli told him to. Zea I didn't want you to know like this but I have no choice." Sam told me pulling me closer. I just backed away.

"Are you fucking kidding me. You never told me. What the hell." I said and slapped Sam across the face. I saw Alex with a big grin on his face now looking fine. So I stomped over to him and kneed him in the dick again. "I hope you can never have babies." I said in a huff and walked away to detention. Leaving my boyfriend with a hurt look on his face and Alex now again hold his crotch and moaning. I looked around one more time and saw Sam punch him in the ball and walk to his locker. I supposed to get his stuff. I was so pissed I decided to not talk to Sam during detention. He did get me here in the first place. I also decided that we weren't having that date tonight after all.


	7. Their Over

**(Sam's POV)**

"Zea!" I yelled whispered and wadded up another piece a paper. I threw the wadded paper at her to get her attention.

"Stop it Sam and fucking leave me the hell alone." She screamed at me causing the teacher to look up.

"Detention tomorrow same time both of you." The teacher said. Zea turned around and shot daggers at me. "I have to leave you to alone for about the next 30 minutes will you two be okay by yourselves." The teacher said and we just nodded and he left the room.

"why the hell can't you just leave me alone?" She asked me.

"Bloody hell Zea I just wanted to get you attention. Why can't we talk about this!" I yelled at her

"You don't get it Sam I don't want to talk about this. I know you were part of that plan. It is just like you to do something like this." Zea calmly said

"Zea I had nothing to do with that. You know I like you."

"Do I Sam really do I know that you like me. Well guess what I love you. I don't just like you. I love you. Ever since end of junior year."

"what?" I asked her kind of confused.

"Oh my fucking god. Sam I love you since beginning of junior year." She said substantially slower than the first year. Then it hit me. She was **IN LOVE **with me.

"Zea I...I."

"You what Sam you don't feel the same way. I get it I knew you wouldn't." She said getting really impatient

"Zea that is not what I was going to say I was going to say that I..." then she cut me off.

"Sam really just don't say anything. This thing whatever it was is over. I am done. This is more drama in the last few days then I have had in the past few months." She told me while tears were falling from her beautiful baby blues eyes and then the teacher came in and told us to leave.

"I was going to say I love you too." I mumbled to myself under my breath. I left the room with tears in my eyes too. I was heart broken. She wanted out. She didn't want to be together. I can't believe that she thinks I don't love her. I love her so much it hurts and she just needs to now. Tomorrow in detention is the perfect time.

**(Zea's POV)**

I just broke up with Sam before it was really anything. I can't believe it. I knew he didn't love me back. He was everything I was hopping he wouldn't be. A fucking prat who was just in it for a good laugh. I love him and trusted him. Until he ruined all by one little not from someone that wasn't him. After detention I didn't feel like facing my family so I went to a park and parked. I sat in my car and looked at the lake in the distance. I cried the entire time I was there. My heart was split in two. I can't believe I ever trusted him.

About an hour of sitting in the car crying I decided to get out and go sit on a bench by the lake. When I sat down I saw a familiar male.

"Hi Zenia." I turned to face him and saw Matt. I really didn't want to deal with him now but I really didn't care. I sat down anyway.

"Hi Matt." I said whipping a tear from my face and faced Matt.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I wanted to say yes but couldn't bring my self to say it.

"No I am not alright."

"What's wrong?" I couldn't believe I was talking to him about this but there was no one else to so I talked to him. I told him the whole story from the beginning. I guessed he knew some of it. He never interrupted me he just sat there and listened to me talk about my Fucked up life.

"So yeah and now the only person that I want doesn't want me back." I said finishing up.

"Zenia, I have known Sam a really long time. I have noticed over the past few years how he looks at you. He has never ever looked at any of his girlfriends like that. I can tell he truly cares about and maybe even loves you. Don't pull away from him because of something he didn't do. I now for a fact that Alex and Calli were the only ones involved in that scheme. Calli didn't even involve Hal, me or the girls. So blame him. He had nothing to do with that. Just forgive him if you love him. I see it in your eyes how hurt you are and how much you love him." Then Matt got up and left. I was glad that I was here. I am glad I got to talk to Matt. Tomorrow at detention I was going to talk to Sam.


	8. Their Love

**(Zea's POV)**

When I got home from the park my head flooded with thoughts. I thought about what Matt had said. I thought about how I was going to say sorry to Sam and I just plain thought about Sam. I thought about how I was so quick to judge that Sam didn't love me back. What if he really did love me back.

He was perfect and really just amazingly hot, sweet cute, smart, tall, and fuck well I could just get lost in his beautiful brown eyes. They were a mocha color. They looked so sweet and innocent. That was what I thought about when I think of Sam his mocha eyes. I loved his eyes. I really just loved Sam. My heart broke when I thought he was part of the note scheme. I am so happy that Matt help me realize that my Sam would never do something like that. My Sam was sweet and innocent like his eyes. I am so gushing about him.

The next day I walked to my locker and no note like I hoped. I was really hoping that Sam would try to get me back again. I guess I will just have to get him back by myself. But first I have class. During first period I just thought about Sam. I couldn't stop. I had no clue what we were even talking about or what class I was in. I just had Sam on my mind. I was like this all day. I didn't know what was happening around me except when Sam was around. I sound so obsessed. I am so not like that just in love. At the end of the day I couldn't wait until detention the best part of the day. Sam would be there and I could talk to him.

**(Sam's POV)**

I couldn't wait until Detention. I would tell Zea my true feelings. I avoided her all day. I don't know why but I would just let her calm down more. I thought about Zea all day. The way she looks in just the simplest clothes and the adorable glasses. The way her beautiful red locks feel over her shoulders to the small of her back. Or the way her eyes twinkled. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue green color. They were like the sea and the most beautiful eyes you would ever see. The way her nose crinkled when she laughs or smiles. She had the cutest nose ever. I never concentrated on my work to day. I was in love with the most beautiful women in the world and I couldn't be anymore happy.

When I got to the detention room I took a deep breath and walked in. I saw Zea already doodling something in her notebook and no teacher. I couldn't get a glimpse of it before she slammed it shut when she saw me come in the room. She looked overjoyed to see me. She smiled and her nose crinkled. I smiled to and walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat at the same table.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi" She said back her cheeks turning the cutest crimson red ever.

"So I have something to tell you." I told her.

"I have something to tell you as well but you should go first."

"okay. Well I wanted to tell you that you presumed wrong about me yesterday. First of all I had nothing to do with that note and..." I was about to tell her I loved her but she interrupted.

"Are you telling me that I am stupid?" She asked me. I had no clue where that came from but I just assured her that that was not what I was inferring.

"No. No. I was going to say that well. I love you Zea. I was trying to tell you that yesterday but you thought I was trying to say something else." I saw her and she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." With her saying those words and leaned over and kissed her. Then the teacher came in. We immediately broke apart.

"No PDA. Detention same time tomorrow." Then he left the room and we just shrugged and continued to kiss. We couldn't help it we were just two kids in love. She is so beautiful.


	9. His Australia

**(Sam's POV)**

I was the first one to pull away from the kiss.

"I can't believe we got detention again." I said chuckling with my noes rested on hers. She was laughing to.

"My parents were frustrated with me the first time, disgusted the second, I wonder what they are going to think now."She was laughing now to.

"My parents don't think anything about it." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked me I knew she was going to say something like that. I decided just to tell her. I guessed she already knew because you know word travels about populars here at school.

"Ah well My parents are amazing people they just think I am a bad boy and that is what they expect from me I guess. The only one who expects more from me is my Grandfather." I told her pulling my face away from hers and sat back in my chair.

"Oh. I think I heard that but like another version like your parents are terrible people that beat you and could care less about you." She said looking a little worried about me.

"Ha I have heard that one it couldn't be more far from the truth. I can assure you that my parents have never laid a hand on me and love me to death. They just don't expect much from me I guess. It is probably because of who I hang out with. My grades kind of started slipping last year and I completely refused to get help. I know all of the shit I just don't feel like trying. You know?" I said. She just nodded and started at me.

"You know Sam I know you said that you don't want help but I could you know tutor you. I am now officially your girlfriend. So what do you say?" She asked me immediately perking up.

"I say yes. I would love help from the most beautiful girl in school."

"Great. How about today after we finish here we can go to my house and do homework. You can have supper with my family." She said with the biggest smile on her beautiful face. I was a little conscious with meeting her family. But I loved her and I would have to meet them sooner or later.

"I would love that." I gave her a smile and took her hand in my and looked her in the eyes.

"Great. Well just so you know um well my dad is dead. I have never meet him. My mom is not married and I have and older brother but he is not living at home. He will not be there tonight so just my mom. Oh and if you are nervous about meeting my family you should only be nervous about meeting my brother Harry. He is really protective of me. He is like a father figure. But you don't have to worry about him tonight anyway because he won't be there. Sorry about scaring you." She told me. Now inside I was freaking about what if her brother didn't like me. What would he do. Would he not let me see Zea she said he was like a father figure. Holy Shit to much at one fucking time.

"Okay" was all that I managed to get out.

"You may leave now kids." The teacher said stepping into the class room holding open the door for us. We both grabbed our stuff and went out to our separate cars.

"Sam you can go home and then come over to my house in 20 minutes." I already knew where she lived we have lived across the street from each other since she move to our lovely town of Bradford in England.

"Okay love. I will see you soon." I said giving her a deep kiss. She pulled away a few minutes later I could tell that she didn't want to leave. I definitely didn't want to leave.

"Bye." She whispered and gave me a little wave and walked over to her cute fiat.

"Bye." I shouted back almost to my car and we were almost a whole parking lot away. I already missed her a lot once I got into the care and couldn't see her anymore. I then flew out of the Parking lot to my house. I was just going to get some books and tell my mom what I was doing. I live only with my mom and my little brother and sister. They were both 5 twin and extremely annoying. I still loved them to death. They are what keeps me going. My dad is off at war. It is super difficult not having him around all the time. I take over the man of the house rule when he is gone. I look after the twins like I am there dad and I know they look up to me like I am. When I got home I watched Zea pulling into her driveway across the street. We got out at the same time. Our eyes meet and she gave me a wink and turned to go into her house she shared with her mother. I went into my house to and went directly up the stairs it get my books. When I went up there I thought about my Grandfathers offer and what Zea would think about. I decided I would tell her tonight when we were alone. After I grabbed my book and informed my mom about my planes I headed across the street. I got to her door and took and deep breath and knocked. I then saw the most beautiful women in the world my Zea. My heart fluttered a bit when I saw her. Even though I just saw her I was still shocked about just how perfect and beautiful she was.

**(Zea's POV)**

When I opened the door I saw the sexiest man alive my Sam.

"Hey." I said when I opened the door.

"Hey love." He said and pecked my lips.

"Come in." I said opening the door wide and gestured for him to come in. He cam in and took off his shoes. I stopped him

"you don't have to." I told him

"But I want too." he said and continued to take of his Nikes.

"Alright then ready we can go upstairs and start with homework. But first my mom has some snacks."

"Okay." He said and I took his hand and led him into the kitchen where my mom was cooking dinner.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetheart." My mother said still paying attention to what she was cooking and didn't even turn around to look at me when she talked.

"Mom there is someone I would like to meet." I said and she put down the knife she had in her hand and wiped her hand on the towel on her shoulder. She then turned around to face me and Sam.

"Hello." She said sweetly in her motherly tone.

"Hi." Sam said putting out his hand for my mom to shake. My mom took it and shook. Then quickly let go.

"Mom this Sam my Boyfriend. Sam this is my mother."

"Nice to meet you Sam." My mom said nodding her head in approval.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Scott." Sam told my mother.

"Okay well anyway lets go Sam. " I said pulling Sam out of there while grabbing the bag of chips and Soda.

"you mom seems nice." Sam told me

"She is once you get to know her you will like her I promise."I said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. We then arrived to my room.

"Wow this not what I was expecting." Sam said looking around. "I was expecting piles of books every where. But instead there is a few book shelves and tons of music." I smiled and his stereotyping me. I didn't mind if I wasn't me and I met myself I would think the same thing. Instead of books I had a The Luminers poster as well of Hot Chelle Rae, The Ready Set, Neon Trees, as well as Phillip Phillips. As well as all there Cd's. I was absolutely in love with all those bands and one solo artist.

"Wow you like the Luminers. That is like my favorite band." Sam said pointing at the poster and picking up the Cd.

"Yeah one of my favorite bands." I said plopping down on my favorite chair. "Anyway lets get started." I said opening up a book.

"Yeah okay." Sam said opening his book and sitting down on my bed. We finished all of our homework and talked for and hour before my mom came in and told us that it was time to eat.

We went down together holding hands. I was so glad that we were finally together. I really loved this boy. During super we all got along great. Sam cracked some really fucking great jokes. He made me laugh and smile. He was amazing and some how he really knew me. After dinner Sam and I decided that we would watch a movie. It wasn't to late only like 6. We cuddled up together on the couch in the living room together and watched my favorite movie of all time She's the Man. We both laughed non stop. I cuddled into and felt so safe in his arms. But there was nothing I needed to afraid of. Just being in his arms was reassuring that nothing bad was going to happen because I had him. I never wanted to let him go. After the movie I wasn't ready for Sam go so we stayed cuddled into each other for a while and talked. He told me about his brother and sister and how much he love them and What is was like having his Dad over seas. I told him about my brother and how much I missed him. I told him that he was a famous singer but he doesn't go by his real name and that he goes by our dad's last name. See my mom legally changed all of out last names to her maiden name because she didn't want to be reminded of my father. Later we were talking but Sam cut off the conversation.

"Zea I have something really important to tell you." Sam said taking a huge breath. I just nibbled on my lower lip.

"Okay spill." I said still resting my head on his chest.

"Well Zea my grandfather lives in Australia and well he own a huge financial business and he is retiring. Since I am graduating this year he want me to move to Australia and take over the business." He rather quickly.

"What." I said flabbergasted. At the moment I realized I was loosing the love of my life.

**A/N Again I got this amazing kick ass idea from Caityligtning. She is amazing and has the best idea. And the basis idea of this chapter. So to her I owe a great thanks for giving me the best ideas and loving all my stories and believing in them. Thanks again. By the way review and I am glad that some people like my stories.**


	10. Her Harry

**(Zea's POV)**

"What?" I asked Sam getting up from Sam's chest and turned around to look at him.

"Well my Grandfather asked me take over his business and I said yes a few weeks ago. It was before we started talking Zea. I am so sorry I don't want to leave you but I already told my grandfather yes. I am so sorry." I just looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"So your leaving me?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said simply I just laid back down on him a fell asleep. We both slept on my couch in my living room that night. The next we both woke up with the front door opening up.

"What the fuck!" I heard a male voice scream. I looked over to where is was coming from and saw my brother Harry standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Hey Haz." I said scared out of my fucking mind. I knew that Harry wouldn't like Sam. I tell Harry everything he is my best friend. I never leave a thing out when I talk to him. I knew he would be mad that I had a boyfriend and didn't know. I knew he would be pissed that it was one of the boys that made my life a living hell.

"what the hell is going on Zea and does mom know you slept with a boy last night she is going to be so pissed!"Harry said screaming his lungs out and giving a deadly look to Sam. Sam just looked at me with wide eyes I could tell he was freaking out.

"Calm down Harry we didn't sleep together we just fell asleep while talking." I said getting up from the couch to calm down my ragging big brother.

"Who the hell is this and why were you holding each other." Harry calmed down a bit.

"I am Sam." Sam said getting off the couch and holding his hand out. Harry just stood there with his mouth wide open and eyebrows arched staring at his hand.

"Zea is this the Sam that fucked you over so many time it is to many to count. Where you came home crying everyday." Harry said and Sam dropped his hand and was now staring at the ground.

"Yeah he's my boyfriend." I told Harry.

"What the fuck you trust after how many times this prick has made you cry. After he was the cause of you starting to cut. I don't think so. Get the fuck out of my house you fucking dick. Don't you think you can ever talk to my little sister ever again!" Harry screamed and Sam walked past him to the door.

"Bye Zea I love you." Sam said getting his shoes on.

"I love you too Sam." I said tears strolling down my face.

"what the fuck are you thinking going out with the boy that ruined you." Harry told me without yelling once Sam left.

"I love him Haz and he loves me." I said turning around to go get ready for school. But I saw mom trampling down the stairs.

"What the hell is all this yelling about." My mom said tying her bathrobe. "Harry my baby." My mom cried when she realized he was here. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I am on break and wanted to visit my two favorite girls. But I saw Zenia cuddling up with some boy on the couch." Harry explained.

"oh that is Zea's boyfriend he is really a nice boy. I like him. I think he will be good for her."

"Well I won't be able to see him a gain. Harry Scared him off and he is moving to Australia at the end of the summer."I said my eyes now pouring with tears.

"What in the world Harry that is not how I raised you why can't you just let your sister be happy for once?" My mom questioned Harry. Pulling me in for a hug.

"Well he is a dick." My mom cut him off.

"Language young man." My mother said

"Well anyway." He continued. "Sam is not a nice boy he is the reason that Zea started cutting..." Harry said but I intervened.

"That is not true it was is friends. Sam might of teased me once in a while but he was always the nice one he sat back and watched most of the time with out saying something rude. He maybe should of cut in a defended me but at least he didn't try to make it worst. And anyway you had no right by telling him all that stuff. I love him harry. Why can't you just let me be happy." I said turning from my mom to look at my dick of a brother.

"Zea I am just trying to protect you. I only want the best for you. I love you so much. I just don't want you to get hurt." Harry almost whispered

"He is never going to hurt me. He loves me too. I know that because of how hard he tried to get me. I don't think I have ever wanted someone more than I want Sam." I said and walked away to get ready for school.

"Harry James Scott Styles I don't think I have ever been more disappointed in you them I am now." My mom said and walked away to. That left only Harry standing alone in the room wondering why he was so stupid.

**A/N Sorry for it being so short. But it does have tons of info on it. Hope you love it! Review please beautiful people!**


	11. Her Z

**A/N Hey guys just so you know I posted another chapter on here to day so if you haven't read go back and do so. Hope you like. I promise if you think I am getting rid of Sam don't worry I assure you he will be back after he leaves. Oops I just leaked a spoiler sorry. Haha oh well. I hope you like it. **

**(Harry's POV)**

I can't believe my little sister is dating a prick that made her life a living hell. She says she loves him but she doesn't know what love really is. She didn't even tell me about him which enraged me more. I thought we told each other thing. Well besides she seems to tell Niall and Zayn (my band mates)more but still we were best friends more than sibling sometimes. I always told her about my girlfriends or just the girl I had shagged the night before. I thought she always told me about the crushes she had or just the boys she thought were cute. She never told me she was in love with no less a bully at school.

"Hey Haz what was all the yelling in here." Zayn had said. I turned around to see my best friends walking into my childhood home.

"Zea has a boyfriend and I found them on the couch snuggling and sleeping." I groaned.

"Oh she told me she had a boyfriend." Said a very gleeful Niall smiling.

"Yeah she told me too the whole story about how he swept her off her feet and shit like that" Zayn chimed in.

"Oh she told me too." Said Liam.

"Yeah I remember her texting me that. We talked for hours." Louis had said.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't know about this. I am supposed to be her big brother. Her best friend she tells me everything." I said about to explode. I can't believe she told the boys about Sam but not me. A few minutes of me screaming I heard someone stomping down the stairs. I looked up to see my younger sister in tight jeans and a very revealing shirt with a jean vest with it.

"Om my Fucking god you all are here. I can't believe you never told me!" she screamed excitedly. She ran down the stairs into Zayn's arms.

"Z!" She yelled.

"Zea." Zayn yelled and picked her up and spun her around. she gave him him a big sloppy wet kiss on his cheek. He closed her close. I could tell he didn't want tot let her go. I stood there in disgust with my arms crossed over my chest. I was jealous she didn't do that when she saw me. She always does that when she see's me.

**(Zea's POV)**

When I walked down the stair I saw my favorite boys in the world besides Sam of course. When I saw them I started to run down the stairs.

"Z!" I yelled and ran into one of my best friends arms. I told Zayn everything just like Harry I also do the same with Niall They were so easy to talk to.

"Zea!" Zea yelled to and picked me up into his arms and spun around. I gave him a big kiss on the cheek when he put me down. I sung my arms around him and cuddled up to him. I always felt safe in Zayn's arms. He was just a big teddy bear.

"Hey what about me." Niall pouted.

"Ni!" I yelled again and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him to on the cheek. This was a different hug from Zayn. He wasn't as warm and cuddly as Zayn but he still gave the best hugs ever. Niall was my best girlfriend. Yes I said girlfriend he can always make me laugh and feel better. It always seems whenever I am down that Niall and Louis always team up to prank me or come up with the funniest joke ever I love the boys. Then I pulled away from Niall and saw Louis and Liam pouting.

I pulled away and gave Louis the biggest hug ever and kissed him too. Liam was still pouting when I looked over at him. He look upset so I decided to cheer him up a bit. I went over and hugged him. He picked me up and I put my legs around my waist.

"You know what they always say Li always save best for last." I told Liam. The gave him the biggest smile on his face.

"Did you here what she said guys she said I was the best." Liam said laughing and still not putting me down. All the boys faces looked upset. Harry just looked pissed off. I was wondering what stick was up his grumpy ass. I don't understand why he was so mad at me for not having a boyfriend and not telling him. I mean I just didn't want to loose Sam. I really liked him.

"Don't worry guys I was just trying to cheer him up. I have a different favorite but no one is supposed to know." This caused laughs all around beside Harry. I decided to take Harry aside and talk to him. I heard in the distance the boys fight over who was my favorite. Those boys always made my day better even if it was a shitty one.

"Harry cut the shit. I am happy so deal with it. We will be over at the end of the school year anyway he is moving to Australia. That is only a month a way so you better deal with it." I just came right out and said.

"Zea I just don't understand why you never told me. Well tell each other everything. I mean you told the boys why not me?" He asked looking really upset. I was pretty sure he was on the verge of tears.

"Some things are just not meant to be told Haz." I said about to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry I just never got the hug I wanted this morning." He said with his arms around my waist. I had my arms around his neck.

"It's okay Haz. I love you." I felt good in his arms. Whenever he hugged me all my troubles instantly lifted away.

"I love you to Zea." He told me and pulled away and walked back to the boys. I followed him and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you want a ride to school?" Zayn had asked me.

"I would love one Z." I told him and grabbed my Bag. "Ready?" I asked him

"Yep" He said popping the 'p'. We both walked out to the end of the drive way where his car was. I guess they all drove here in Zayn's cute little bug. He had always wanted one when we were younger. Yes Zayn and I were best friends when kids. Sound so cliché I know best friends forever and then he becomes famous and joins and boy band with you brother and becomes friends with him they forget about her. But in this story they never forget about her. We are still best friend like we were when we were little.

When we go to the school I gave Zayn a peck on the lips and left to go to school. When I got into the school everyone was staring at me. I guess word get around fast here. I guess people saw me kiss Zayn and also saw them outside my house. Oops I guess this where I have to explain to my heartbroken boyfriend that I was not cheating on him just simply giving my best friend a simple kiss. I also have to apologize for my prick of a brother.

"What the hell where you doing outside kissing Zayn Malik from One Direction. I know you brother which ends of being Harry Styles told me to stay away from doesn't mean I was going to and you can go to some other guy." Sam said sounding really pissed.

"Sam let me explain. First of all I am sorry that my brother was such a prick to you and second Zayn is my best friend I was just saying goodbye we always do that. I am not cheating on you. I promise I will not leave you until you leave to go to Australia I promise." I assured him.

"I trust you Zea." He said pulling me into a hug." Surprisingly I was not all hugged out yet today. I was just glad that Sam wasn't mad.

**A/N Hey guys hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review I feel so special when I get a review. So review. I love when people give ideas so you can do that. Oh and is is weird that I added One direction in there. Sorry they are just so cute I couldn't resist having a little 1D action. So tell me if you like the One Direction stuff. And I need and opinion Which one Direction boy will comfort Zea when Sam moves besides Harry. To weird in the way I was thinking. Any way Review my beautiful people. Love you all!**


	12. Her Superman

**(Sam's POV after leaving Zea's)**

I can't believe Zea is Harry Styles brother and she never told me. I mean I heard the her brother was on the x-factor but she never said anything about that he was 1/5 of One Direction. I mean I loathe that band. But I also kind of looked up to them I mean that have hot girls all over them all the time. They can get any chick that they want. I mean already have the girl I am supposed to be with but still.

When I got home after being yelled at by The Harry Styles. I was pissed. I mean who does he thinks he telling me I can't be with the girl I love. Fuck him. I am going to be with Zea every moment of the day until I leave at the end of the year. Then she can do whatever she wants. But until then if she will have me she will be mine.

I decided after being yelled at by Harry that I officially hate One Direction more than I did before. I still looked up to them about the girls. I mean they can never let that go. Well of course until on of them professes they are gay. Which I highly doubt but still.

As I rushed to get ready I thought about Zea and how I felt bad for her that she had such and overprotective brother. I hoped she would still want to be with me as well.

When I finally got to school I got off my car and I saw Zea with some boy in a car. I saw her lean over and kiss him on the lips. THE LIPS. What the fuck we haven't broke up yet. I then realized who it was I think his name was Zayn or something like that. I heard some girls off in the distant saying 'how in the hell did Zea get someone like Zayn Malik'. Then I realized he was from One Direction too. Were all the fucking band in town. This made me even more pissed and my hatred for One Direction grew stronger than I ever thought it could. I absolutely hated Mr. Malik more than the rest of them.

I saw Zea running up to me once she got to the doors of the school. I went up her and started talking.

"What the hell were you doing out side kissing Zayn Malik from One Direction. I know your brother which ends up being Harry Styles told me to stay away from you doesn't mean I was going to and you can just go to some other guy!"I yelled I was so pissed who does this guy thinks he is making out with my girlfriend.

"Sam let me explain. First of all I am so sorry my brother was being such a prick to you and second Zayn is my best friend we were just saying goodbye. We always do that. I am not cheating on you. I promise I will not leave you until you go to Australia I promise. And she kept that promise.

"I trust you Zea." I said giving her a hug. I was still pissed I just didn't show it to her. I wasn't going to make her day more shitty than it probably already was.

**( Zea's POV.)**

The only thing that made it better was that I had Sam and the boys texted me all day. I got the most texts from Zayn and Liam. They were all trying to cheer me up. Louis texted me a few time in class where I am almost burst out laughing. Louis was so hilarious. During lunch I sat with Sam and we talked about what was going to happen when he went off to Australia at the end of the school year.

"Okay Sam. When you leave I will wait for you but if you say that you found some one else I will find some one else to. And the same goes for you if I find some one then you move on. If none of this goes down after a year we both move on and forget. Unless you come back or I decide to move to Australia." I said with tears on my eyes. This conversation broke my heart. I really didn't want to talk about it but it was going to happen sooner or later. So why not now. Sam was about to open his mouth to speak but I got a text.

**From Superman. **

**Hey babes wondering if you wanted to get some coffee after school and catch up? **

It had said. It was from Liam. He was my superman. He had always helped me through all my hard times getting bullied. When the other boys where off doing something with there girlfriend specifically Zayn. Liam always helped me when something happened at school. He was the first one to know I was cutting. He found me doing it one day after school. Harry actually thought he was the first but it had always been Li. Zayn, Niall and Harry may know all the details of my life but Liam know all the dirty secrets I have. You know that song 'What Makes You Beautiful.' Well they actually wrote that song not there songwriter or whatever. But the boys did. More specifically Liam did. He told me he wrote it for me. To tell me that I had no reason to cut because I was beautiful and he was always there for me. That is how Liam became my Superman.

_From _ _Superwoman. _

_Sorry I can't detention. How about after detention I get out about 4:30?_

**To superwoman.**

**Okay. Wait a second why do you have detention the great Zea never gets in trouble.**

_To superman._

_Oh well I was making out with Sam in detention. I got that detention for fighting with Sam in detention. Then I got that Detention for over flowing something in Chem lab I wasn't paying attention I got distracted._

**To superwoman. **

**I am guessing that was Sam's fault too. LOL**

_To superman_

_you are so right. Anyway have to get to class love ya3!_

**To superwoman **

**Love you too. I will pick you up from detention at 4:30. I promise I won't Harry.**

_To superman._

_Thanks your the best Liam. Bye!_

**To superwoman**

**bye!**

And with that our texts ended and the whole time Sam was talking to me. I had no clue what he was talking about. Probably something about our relationship that I really couldn't care less about. All I cared about was being with him until he left. Because I knew my favorite boys were taking me on tour with them this summer. I heard them talking about it last time they visited. I couldn't wait to go with them. But then again I never wanted Sam to leave. I love him to much and I am going to miss him so much. This summer was going to be hell but still the best summer ever. Anyway no school after this month.

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Any way I have narrowed it down to two of the boys that will comfort Zea while Sam is away. Should it be Zayn or Liam? Or should it be both? Just wondering because I have no idea. I need help figuring it out. Ah help me please. Review. Love you all. By me gorgeous readers.**


	13. His and her Secret

**A/N Okay guys I posted another chapter today so go back one if you hadn't read it yet. Review! I hope you like the chapter. It is all in Liam's point a view. Tell me if you like it or not. I will take negative review about thing that I should do differently but please don't just Bash my writing. I do work hard on it so please don't put me down because you are have a shitty day. Sorry for that downer. Anyway I hope you love this chapter it may be short so sorry but I think it is pretty good. Any how read and Review!**

**(Liam's POV)**

All day I was nervous about going to pick up Zea and taking her out. I know she has a boyfriend and all but there is just something about her. Something that whenever I saw her I instantly got nervous or decided I wanted to spill all my deepest and darkest secrets. She still hasn't told anyone about when I got drunk and cheated on my girlfriend. And she still hasn't told anyone about the time we kissed.

_**Flashback**_

Okay so it was the summer that we were going on our first tour. It was about 6 months after the X-factor. Well Zea and I had been hanging out a lot that summer. It was when we got really close and when I found her in the bathroom with my razor in her hand. She had blood streaming down her arm. I rushed to her instantly and held her close. I decided that we should go some where more comfortable so I went into the closest bedroom. Which ended up being Harry's and Louis room while were staying at her house. I sat her up on the bed and got a blanket and ripped it up with my manly arms. **( A/N Sorry had to put that in so you can see he is a little cocky. But not as much as Harry and Zayn.)** It was torn easily and I took the cloth and tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding. She was crying like crazy right now but I just continued to hold her and whisper soothing things in her ear.

"Why did you do it." I asked her.

"The kids at school they said I am nerdy and stupid and shouldn't be alive and shit like that. I can't stand it anymore Li." She then just entirely broke down in my arms and cried her eyes out. I pulled her onto my lap and sat back against the headboard on the bed.

"Shhh everything will be okay Zea. Everything will be fine." I said in a soothing voice. I pressed my lips against her head and rocked back and forth with her.

"Liam I was going to do. I was going to kill my self. I am not good enough for anyone. I am just an ugly like bookworm freak." She said through her tears.

"don't ever say that about yourself Zea. You are way to good for me. You are so beautiful and being a bookworm is what makes you you. So don't ever put yourself down like that. You don't deserve any of the shit that you are giving yourself right now. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. And don't ever try to kill yourself I would miss you too entirely to much." I said pretty proudly if I do say so my self. I meant every word of it. Even if she doesn't thinks so.

"Liam you are just trying to make me feel better I am none of those things." She said perk up a little she was now smiling a little.

"Yes you are." I told her. We continued to stare into each others eyes for a few couple minutes until I cocked my head a little and lowered it down to her. We stayed with are noses touching for a moment until I took a chance and kissed her. It was soft but so passionate. When I pulled away I quickly picked her up off my lap and set her down on the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

_**End of Flashback**_

I was so embarrassed. I mean what if she didn't like me back. That was the last time we were ever alone together. I avoided at all cost being alone with her after that I couldn't stand her rejecting me. Since I felt so strongly for her. She made my world spin a million times faster and my heart skip a beat. I only ever told Niall about this he says I am in love. I quickly denied him and put it away in my mind. I could never love my best friends sister. Plus she has a boyfriend that she seems to be so very in love with. She told me everything about him. She talked so highly of him. But before she crashed into in the hall she talked about him like he was one of the lowest prat scum on the earth. I guess certain action can really turn someones opinion of a person in the whole other direction. That what seem like what happened when Sam said the Simple word to Zea 'I want you'.

What if I told Zea the simple words 'I love you' well it's true I love her. If I told her then this would turn into a huge love triangle. I could tell how much Sam hated Harry once he left the house this morning. I bet that hatred went through all of lads. I wouldn't want to risk that lad pissed off he was pretty muscular guy. Well I wouldn't want to get me pissed off either but that is entirely different story. I was just debating if I should bring up the time we kissed tonight when we hang out. Would it be good idea or would it just make a big hell of a mess.

**A/N Well I hope you like the chapter beautiful peeps. I will bring all the other boys and Zea into the next chapter don't worry. Who's POV should I do. And should I have Sam tag along on the date. There definitely would be some tension right. 1D hater and a member of 1D and they both like her wow. I see a love triangle forming. And hey 4 chapters in 2 days I must being doing pretty good. Please review I love all of you beautiful peeps who take the time to read my stories. Thank you to all. Love you! Peace love and tacos! Sorry just a little tribute to Harry.**


	14. Her clothes

**(Zea's POV)**

When school got out I really did not want to go to detention. I just really wanted to go hang out with Liam. All I could think about was the first time that we kissed when he found me in the bathroom. It was the best kiss of my life. Even better than Sam. I may love Sam but I had different feelings for Liam. With Sam all I wanted to be was for him to stop talking and shut the fuck up so he would kiss me. But with Liam I wanted to talk about anything and everything. I could care less about physical things when with him. I mean the physical upsides in a relationship were great. But that wasn't all that would matter if I was ever with Liam. I don't have a clue why I am talking about this I mean I was in love with Sam right. This was what it feels like to be in love right? Right? During detention today I was a good girl and didn't talk. I did my homework and thought about Liam. Mostly thought about Liam though. Sam tried to get my attention. But I really didn't want to get in trouble again. If Harry ever found out I got a detention he would be so disappointed in me. Since I have already had what is it 3 or 4 in the last week I don't think Harry would be happy with me. I know your thinking fuck Harry he can't control you. Your a free women you don't belong to him. But the thing is he is just like my dad. He raised me when my mom couldn't he was always there for me. He is probably the most protective brother ever too. Don't get me I love the kid to death but once in a while like when it comes to my relationships he needs to back down. I mean I have had a boyfriend for what like 24 hours and he had already kicked him out of the house, screamed at him, and told him that he could never see me again. Like seriously dude like cool off those pants man. Calm your faces. Harry had a impossible temper when it came to boys that had to do with me or just some ass that got up in my grill. I love that he defends me and shit like that but really he needs to take it down a notch.

Anyway after detention Liam was waiting outside the school doors for me just sitting with like a million girls surrounding him asking for a autograph. Typical. Whenever I go out with one of these boys it seems we always get attacked by fan-girls not matter how hard they try to disguise themselves. Liam was wearing a flat brim baseball cap that had a football team on it. No not American football. British football. He was also wearing the aviator sunglasses I bought him before he left on his last tour. On his feet he had a pair of Nikes that suited him well and of course he was wearing a signature Payne plaid shirts, with a pair of jeans that made his ass impossibly cute. This boy really need to learn that wearing plaid is going to get him no where when he is trying to hide himself. Girls know Liam always wears Plaid. I should tell him he should stop.

"Liam." I said taking him by the arm and grabbed him out of the crowd and dragged him to his pickup. This kid should live down south in the Americas all he needs to complete his look is a cowboy hat and boots.

"Hey." he said when he was away form all the girls.

"You should really learn that when you wear plaid and you try to hide yourself girls are going to recognize you." I told him getting into the passenger side well he hopped in the driver set. He chucked a little at my comment.

"Would you rather have me take my shirt off." He said with a cocky grim. My head and heart screamed 'yes'. But I knew that would be a big no no. Because I would never be able to keep my hand off of him. I have heard a few interviews and some of them have mentioned that Liam had a six pack so I definitely want to take my chances. We all know what a hot six pack can do to a girl.

"No I would prefer if you keep you cowboy shirt on." I retorted.

"Did you just call me a cowboy?" he laughed at my comment, I snickered with him.

"Yes yes I did. You have it all besides the accent, boots, and hat."

"Oh babe with that you are wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have the boots at home." He told me I just burst out laughing.

"Are...y..you.….serious?"I said between laughs.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be." Liam looked extremely offended.

"I was just kidding Li." I said reaching over to give him a hug. But he pulled me onto his lap.

"I know you were. So was I." He whispered to me. He let out a light laugh and so did I. I couldn't believe he played me. Well actually I could he does it all the time. I have to admit it was fucking hilarious. We would be a really hot cowboy though. He could wear really tight jeans his ass would look even than sexier than it does now. Okay I really need to stop thinking that.

"Why would you need to stop thinking my ass is sexy?" He asked me while laughing the cutest laugh ever. My cheeks started to flam a dangerous red. I can't believe I actually said that out loud.

"Did I really just say that." He just nodded his head and laughed. I gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Well anyway we have to go back to your place because you need to change into something else." Liam said starting the truck and carefully out onto the street turning onto the street that leads to my house.

"Why. Do I look like crap." I said freaking out.

"No of course no you look beautiful. But your brother you look to revealing or something like that. He said that you have to change clothes if you are going to go out with me." Liam kept looking at me and back onto the road as he talked to me in his sexy accent. I know I am British. But Liam had a different British accent he was from another part of England.

I was about to come up with an excuse. But I came up with a plan and just rolled with. I never told Liam though he would have to figure it out when I came out with new clothes on.

"Okay." I said cheerfully with a devilish smile on my innocent face.

"Wait a second. Okay. You aren't going to give up a fight." He said looking over at me for a second before turning back onto the road.

"Nope." I told him pooping the 'p'. He then dropped the subject and we just talked about new things in our lives and stuff like that until we drove up into my driveway. We both got out of the car and I ran into the house up to my room. When I got up there I listened to the boys conversation while I was changing best I could.

"Damn she has got fit since the last time we saw her." I faintly heard a voice who I presumed was Louis's. Then I heard the same voice let out a screech. I guessed that Harry had slapped him.

"Don't say that about my sister mate." Yep that was totally Harry.

"I think Louis is right she is pretty hot now." That was definitely Niall. I could hear the Irish accent.

"I think that she was hot every time we saw her. But she has definitely grown up." That was unmistakably Liam.

"I agree with Liam on this one she was hot last time we saw her she has just gotten hotter than before." I knew that was Zayn because it was a different voice and he was the only one to speak. But I always know when Zayn says something I know his voice. I have known him to long not to know.

After a few more minutes of getting changed and ready and listening to the lads talk about me I decided to head down. I had on a tight, short, black skirt. You could see easily up it to by black thong. Which of course I heard Liam, Niall, and Harry on interview that Harry told me not to look up talking about what underwear they like the most on girls. They all said black or red. Anyway I was wearing a tight white shirt on that you could see through. You could see my black bra underneath it. With that I was wearing red high heels, and tons of black eyeliner and mascara.

When I walked down the stairs all they boys looked over at me with their mouths wide open. I am pretty positive I saw Niall and Louis drooling. Harry just looked pissed off. Liam had wide eyes and Niall couldn't keep his eyes off chest. Zayn was staring at my recently shaved legs. Louis was continuously looking me up and down. I was satisfied with the reaction this is what I wanted to happen.

"Boys my eyes are up here." I said seductively. Pointing up to my eyes. I snapped them out of their daydream.

"You look like a slut. Go put some clothes on! You can't look like that. Guys are going to all over you."Harry shouted at me.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "I am going out like this and you are going to have to deal with. You didn't like what I had on before so I changed."

"I thinks she looks fit." Niall had said. Liam had smacked him on the arm.

"thanks Ni. I was thinking about taking Liam to my favorite corner and was going to see if someone would pick me up. If not I was just going to take Liam home and I would have my way with him." I said licking my lips seductively.

"I would be okay with that. I will kick any guy that tries to take you home. I want you all to myself." Liam had said I just laughed and Zayn this time hit him upside the head.

"It's okay Zayn I would come to you next and the rest of the boys could join."

"I think I would rather it just be you and me." Zayn said and we both laughed. I knew they were all joking whether not anyone of them want to shag me they would never admit. So I knew we were safe. They were all joking.

"Shut the fuck up all of you. None of you are going to be shagging my sister. And You Zea are never going out like that." I just nodded my head and took Liam by the arm and dragged him out the door.

"Well see Harry. Well see." I said and left Harry wondering what I was talking about. I was definitely talking about shagging one of the boys.


	15. Her urge

**(Harry's POV)**

When I saw my sister walked down the stairs looking like a tramp I was disgusted. I thought she was better than that. I mean I guess she did have a boyfriend. I may not like the prick but she should stay loyal to him. What happened to my sweet little innocent 12 year sister. I wish she would just back to being little asking about what a condom was. I missed my baby sister that would come to my room when she had a nightmare when she was 9. Or the teenager that would cry on my shoulder when someone was being a jerk at home. I have been gone for what less that a year and she totally changes. She has a boyfriend that she neglected to tell me about. She has hardly said a nice thing to me since I have been home. But I really don't blame her. I do admit to be a prat this morning and a few minutes ago. She really shouldn't of been dressed like that. All of the lads were practically drooling over her. I am disgusted with all of them. She was trying to get into there pants. While she has a boyfriend. I may not approve of him but I still feel sorry for the lad. I mean his girlfriend is trying to get into everyone's pants. I must admit though that she did look really great in that outfit. That is so gross that I just thought that she is my sister. I just want to protect her but that is never going to work when she dresses like the town slut. What am I going to do with her?

**(Zea's POV)**

I dragged Liam out of the house as fast as I could. I was so pissed at my brother. He had the nerves to call me such a low name as slut. What the fuck is his problem. I know I look it but that doesn't give him the right to call me names. I don't think I have ever been more at my brother than I am right now. I was itching to get out of theses clothes though. I didn't want to go out like this. It was not me.

"Hey Li?" I said getting into the pale pick up truck that Liam owned.

"Yeah?" He asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Do you have some sweats a sweatshirt I could borrow in here?" I asked while cruising down the road where my house sat.

"Yeah we can get them out when we get to Starbucks." Liam let out a low chuckle and I let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank god. I should of never pulled that stunt. You should of saw how all of you were looking at me. I just want to cover up. Yet is boasted my self conscious like a ton."I said looking at Liam. Liam laughed again keeping his eyes glued to the road.

"Well you do look super hot. I just wanted to pick you up and take you straight to my room." He was still laughing and I joined in. I gave his arm a playful slap.

"I have a boyfriend." I told him still looking at him. "But not for long." I mumbled this time softly.

"What?" Liam asked. I am guessing he was talking about the second part that he wasn't supposed to hear. But I reluctantly told him about Sam leaving after graduation to take over his grandfathers business.

"Oh am really sorry. It's to bad you finally get together and he's leaving." He said peeling his eyes off the road for a split second to look at me but then quickly drew his eyes back to where they belonged. I longed for him to look at me though. For him to look at me the way he had before I got a boyfriend, before we kissed, before he walked away and ruined are chances of being together. I wanted him to look at me like he wanted me desperately. He still had that look in his eyes but the look of jealously took over.

I could tell he was broken up that I had a boyfriend and it wasn't him. But I will tell the truth deep down I wish that Liam was the one I was with instead of Sam. My heart longed for Liam. But with the last few days of being with Sam I haven't even thought about Liam. But now that he comes back looking all sexy with his new short hair cut. His plaid shirt and tight ass pants. He just makes me want him even more than I have ever wanted. I can't even believe that I was alone with him right now. I should of known that I would never be able to handle it.

"Zea are you okay?" Liam asked looking over at me and placed a hand carefully on my knee. I wish he didn't do that to intimate. This boy is going to be the death of me.

"Yea Li I'm fine." I answered him

"You do not look fine. Honestly what is wrong. You can tell me anything." He said pulling over to the Starbucks drive-thru window. He ordered all regular and handed me my coffee and started talking again. "Please Zea I thought we could tell each other anything." I took a deep breath and debated telling him what was bothering me but I just wasn't confident on what the out come would bring.

"We can Liam. I just don't know if this something that I should share with you."

"Zea. Please." He begged.

"Fine. You is what is wrong." I took a sip of my iced mocha latte.

"What?" He said pulling over at the park that I was at just a few days ago with Matt.

"Liam you are what is wrong right now. I can't stop thinking about you. I am pretty sure that is not normal when you have a boyfriend. I can't stop thinking about why you left me when we kissed. I wanted to be with you but you just left. I wouldn't of kissed you back Liam if I didn't want you too. I just keep playing it through my head about how you used to look at me before we kissed and how it is so different from how you look at me now. I can't help but think that I would be with you right now if maybe I made you stay when you left Harry and Louis's room that day. That maybe everything would be different. They would change, they would be perfect." When I finished Liam was looking at me like he used to look at me. He looked at me with longing. "See that is how you used to look at me. That is what I want you to look at me."

"And how do I look at you?"

"With longing." I said sweetly looking straight into his eye.

"That is how you look at me too."

"I do?"I asked him. He just nodded his head. I looked at me and had the urge to kiss him but I tried to fight it the best I could. I wouldn't cheat on Sam how ever much I wanted to. I wouldn't. I can't. That is just to wrong I won't hurt him like that.

After staring at each other for a few minutes I could feel Liam getting closer until his forehead was resting on mine. Then next minute I know his lips are on me and I am burning with passion. My whole body was hot and butterflies fluttered about in my stomach.

A few minutes later we broke a part and heard a tap on the window. I looked out with and sat there in awe.

Sam.


End file.
